birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Sunshine Project/Tropes
Tropes associated with the Super Mario Sunshine group. * Dead Girl, Junior: Aero Secretii turned out to be named after the Terroso family's dead third child. * Legendary in the Sequel: In Super Mario Sunshine, Ricco Secretii's secret level was just an ordinary level. By Super Mario Galaxy 2, Princess Rosalina had asked Ricco for permission to use her secret level as a galaxy in the game, and she accepted. Because of this, the other Secretiis wanted fame on the same level as Ricco's. * Glory Seeker: The other Secretiis, after Ricco's secret level was used in Super Mario Galaxy 2. * Grimy Water: Dirt Secretii and Lily Secretii's Secretii Magic is this. Lily's water is fatal upon getting sprayed by it. Dirt's water has a lesser effect, only getting damaged instead of instant killer. * Mind Screw: The Secretiis. Just when you think their outfits are odd enough. * Nostalgia Level: The Secretiis are human forms of these levels. * Le Parkour: Slide Secretii would rather skate all the time instead of just walking. Turbo Secretii would rather glide. Sometimes, Dirt would summon a red triangle and ride on it as it moves. Bruce Secretii and Fortune Secretii prefer to use teleportation and telekinesis to move. Fortune was justified as her FOP diagnosis left her limbs completely paralyzed, but Bruce uses her powers as a quirk despite having working legs. * Pinball Zone: Pachinko Secretii's gimmick. * Schmuck Bait: Lily attempts this if you make to the end of her secret level without all eight coins. Her warp pipe actually takes challengers out of the level entirely. * Space Zone: Hillary Secretii, Dirt, Dunstan Secretii, and Shelli Secretii's levels take place in this. * That One Level: Lily, Pachinko, and Chuck Secretii all count as human representations of these levels. With Chuck, you have to go to her level twice: once to beat the level normally, and the second time is for a timed mission in which you have to collect eight red coins. * Death Is a Slap on the Wrist: Tottie Babs's gimmick. Whenever a life is lost, Tottie appears to give off her signature phrase, then disappears. Tottie only ever appears for a few seconds at a time. * Have a Nice Death: Tottie's signature phrase. Can appear in Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. * Game Over Man: Tottie Babs. * Bottomless Pits: The Secretiis have these in their shelters where their levels are located. Falling into one of those results in death and riding a slide back to the start of the level. * The Gimmick: Everyone has a gimmick. * Everyone Has Standards: The Secretiis would not allow too many lost lives from one character's attempt, hence the Game Over mechanic. The only copy of the Coles who would do anything other than just sit there waiting to be collected would be the originals, as the Coles believe that more than one copy acting at the same time is chaotic. * Earthy Barefoot Character: Yoshi Secretii never wears shoes, and is isolated for most of her life. As a result of her isolation, she does not like to be around humans. * Does Not Like Shoes: The Secretiis, Shyla Sunshine, and Tottie never wear shoes. * The One Who Wears Shoes: Slide is the only Secretii who wears footwear. The Coles also have footwear on in their normal outfits. * The Gambler: Fortune Secretii. Her name literally means "lucky" after all. * Million-to-One Chance: Exploited and invoked by Fortune. When asked to give the odds, Fortune will always give those that turn out to be in her favor, according to layman's terms. * Winds of Destiny, Change: Other than Fortune's Secretii Magic, she has this. It is mostly controlled by the exploitation of the million-to-one chance, but sometimes, Fortune can prevent bad guys from invading her secret level using this. * Missing Mom: Tottie's mother died while giving birth to her. * Death by Childbirth: Mrs. Babs. * Parental Abandonment: Yoshi's life is mostly spent in isolation from her parents. * Beware the Nice Ones: Lily is usually a nice girl. That is until you anger her to the point she sprays you with lethal grimy water. * Born Lucky: Fortune. Normally, luck goes very well for her. When she needs extreme luck, she could exploit and invoke the million-to-one chance. * Lady Looks Like a Dude: Chuck and Chris Secretii. Their names are normally masculine. Short hair. Chuck has peak human strength. * Dude Looks Like a Lady: Red Cole. His long hair more often than not gets him mistaken by Cyan as the other female Cole. * Brother-Sister Incest: Hillary and Dirt. What made this kinda work is that Hillary lived in Bianco Hills all her life and never knew about Dirt until they met in their 20's. * Two Guys and a Girl: The Cole triplets. Blaine and Red are male. Cyan is female. * Sibling Team: Hillary and Dirt, Bruce and Yoshi, Pachinko and Fortune, and Dunstan and Aquastan. As they are Secretiis, all of them do ass-kicking to any threats. * Underestimating Badassery: Dunstan could be considered the weakest of the Secretiis due to having the easiest level of them all and a diagnosis of pentasomy X, but that doesn't mean actually say to her that she is weak. As a Secretii, she does have a skill for ass-kicking. * One Steve Limit: There are two characters who have a first name of Red, but their last names are different; one refers to a secret level, while the other refers to a coin. * Coordinated Clothes: The Coles wear the same similarly-styled outfit, just in different colors. Also, Ricco and Droco wear the same shirt even though they are actually half-sisters. Hillary, Dirt, Shelli, and Dunstan all share the same sleeves to match the background of their levels. * Theme Twin Naming: The Coles have names that according to Behind the Name, each mean a different color. Even though Blaine is the least obvious, he still fits into this trope. * Spell My Name with an "S": Shelli's name can get misspelled by people who haven't really known her as "Shelly". * You Called Me "X"; It Must Be Serious: Ricco usually calls the other members of the Human Sunshine Project "fellow Secretiis". When she is in danger, she calls out one of the names of her so-called fellows. * Significant Birth Date: According to word of "birdietalk productions", Yoshi's birthday is December 21, the same day that Yoshi's Story was released. Because the game itself never involved Mario, this date is one cause of Yoshi's eventual isolation. Word also said that Turbo's birthday is February 4, the same day that the first recorded attempt at wingsuit flying was made. * Never Tell Me the Odds: Sometimes, the other members of the Human Sunshine Project try to stop Fortune from exploiting and invoking the million-to-one chance. Because of Fortune's insane luck, their attempts fail. * Random Number God: Fortune is this to the others. No matter what, whatever chances come up are in Fortune's favor. * Lady Land: Secretii Rules state that every Secretii has to be a female. Even when considering the other characters, the only male characters are Red Cole and Blaine Cole. * Tomboy: Ricco (due to formerly pursuing a career to be a mechanic), Chuck (due to her super strength), and Turbo (her wingsuit was associated with the sport skydiving). * Child by Rape: Drogo Secretii, Lily, and Red Secretii. All of these Secretiis were involved in a cheating parents story. Shelli doesn't count as the donations have gone wrong. Lotus Secretii doesn't count as the people involved were simply running an experiment. * Unnamed Parent: All of the parental figures have "Mr." or "Mrs." followed by the family last name, and nothing else for their name. * Younger Than He Looks: Blaine Cole. His real age is 30. A lighter patch of hair has led others to mistakenly bring up Pachinko's "Secretii Hair Whitens at 60" theory. * Older Than She Looks: Hillary. Her real age is 40. Her shorter hair and height has led others to say that she and Red Secretii should've swapped ages. * Vague Age: Suinnak's age is undefined, due to being a failed clone. * Amazon Brigade: The Secretiis are all female. The only two male characters in the HSP are reduced to coin related jobs. * Earn Your Happy Ending: Dirt wins the third season of the Hunger Butts after the second season ended in failure. The effect is made more noticable by Caladbolg saying she got everything she ever wanted and that she lived happily ever after. Then you realize Caladbolg twisted the end results in her favor... * Theme Naming: The Super Secretiis' first names are actual words in the dictionary (Turbo, Slide, Red, Lily, Pachinko). The Cole Triplets are named after colors, but Blaine is a little harder to figure out. * Hates Being Touched: Yoshi has a condition called paroxysmal extreme pain disorder (PEPD), and an attack occurs every time she is touched. She even ran away from her home. * Everyone Is Related: The Secretiis all turn out to share the same great-great-grandparents. * Tangled Family Tree: Sure, all the Secretiis are related. But when you look into the Secretiis themselves, their genealogies turn out to be a mess, with half-sisters and incest going on within almost all the regular Secretiis. The DX Secretiis aren't that much better, as Aero was the result of incest and Lotus's parents turn out to be Slide's father and Lily. Category:TV Tropes Category:Trope Pages